She, who awakes the music
by MistyLU
Summary: Gong Su Pyo made a mistake. Ga Eul is suffering because of him. Yi Jeong will avenge her, but will he be as unaffected by it as he wants to appear?


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note: I was writing the next chapter of "I will rip your wings off" when the first fake date of Ga Eul and Yi Jeong popped in my mind and I decided to expand what I was thinking :)  
I don't know what the result is... I feel like it's weird and full of contradictions, but still the Yi Jeong I have in mind is a walking paradox. If you feel like, let me know what you think.

_**She, who awakes the music**_

Sometimes I wonder how can four people spend so much time together without learning anything from one another. I mean, Jun Pyo frequently listened to my phone calls and even to Woo Bin's and yet he's making a complete fool of himself now.  
He's F4 leader, for God's sake, can't he show some dignity?  
And there he is, blabbing nonsense about how he doesn't even know Geum Jan Di. He'll never be a player. He doesn't have the numbers. Geum Jan Di will bite him, chew him and _maybe_ she will spit some bones.  
The Shinhwa heir tamed by a weed... unbelievable.

Oh, he finally hung up. The torture is over.  
I can't believe it, he's actually proud of that phone call! He's boasting about yelling at her!  
I shake my head disheartened but my ears prick up when I hear the rest. A double date uh?  
"Do you mean Ga Eul yang?" I listen to my own voice, not even knowing why I said it out loud.  
"Good for her." Again. Why do I even speak?  
And yet I'm annoyed. That silly I-believe-in-soulmates girl is indeed dating someone. Does she just like the boy? Or has she fallen in love? With a girl like that I exclude from the very beginning the possibility she's just fooling around.  
And why do I even care? Now I'm very annoyed. But I'm curious too. What kind of guy can a girl like her fall for? It must be some sort of Prince Charming, someone all smiles and honey, sweet-talk and kiss on her hands.  
"Maybe I should go instead." I casually say when Jun Pyo protests he won't go. "I want to see how commoners date."  
And I want to ruin her date as well. I can perfectly imagine her face when she sees me and my companion. And even if our last meeting at the pool after the competition was friendly, I still owe her a little revenge for her coming to me that way, demanding me to loose on purpose.  
Well, it doesn't matter I guess, since Jun Pyo just told us to go to the shooting range tomorrow. Did I ever say how much I resent it when he just orders us around? I had business tomorrow, you know. The woman kind of business.  
Oh well. The world is full of women. Friends first!

Shooting range. I really need that now. If the dish that's being launched has my father's face painted on it, I will be even happier.  
When will this stop? Mind you, it's just a rethorical question because the answer is well known: never. Until one of my parents give up. Or until either of them dies.  
But I don't want to think about it. I can't think about it. As much as I hate this misery, I can't go as far as to wish something so grim to happen. Sad as is it, I'm stuck.  
I pick up the dossier I ordered and lean back to the seat of the car, reading.  
Uhm interesting.  
That Gong Su Pyo guy is a player. I did some research on him after Geum Jan Di outburst at the lounge and I'm actually surprised someone like Ga Eul yang could ever consider to date a guy like that. Or maybe I shouldn't. That country bumpkin is so naive she probably believes everything she's told. I can see why a playboy could be fascinated by such a girl... the thrill of conquest, the purity fall.  
I personally find it disgusting. Yes I have some conscience ok? Girls like that should never be involved in the players world, let big girls who know what they are getting into to deal with us. Still I can't understand this sudden urge to go kick the life out of him. I'm in rage ever since I heard Geum Jan Di saying Ga Eul yang is suffering because of that guy.  
It's not that she doesn't deserve it... it's impossible she doesn't know he works in a club, surrounded by women everyday, and still the thought of the country bumpkin in tears is disturbing. Maybe because I prefer to see her laughing or even angry. I don't know. I suppose it suits her better.  
But, speaking of devil, isn't that the country bumpkin herself? Yes, it is Ga Eul yang. And she's crying.  
Great.  
First my father, now that silly girl. What a perfect day.  
Well, I just have to turn the other way and pass by, she'll never know I was here.  
But... what is she, four? Tell me she isn't really going to sit down in front of a shop to cry her heart out.  
And she did, ladies and gentlemen!  
She really is a crybaby. How pathetic can one...  
"Stop the car." I find myself saying to my chaffeur.  
Then I sigh. When that country bumpkin is concerned I really seem to not be able to control myself.  
I don't like it. Not the slightest bit.

I really hope nobody from the press was around when I went to Ga Eul yang. I had to refrain myself from grabbing her and shoving her in the car, to escape from all the people who were looking at me. Everybody knows who I am! I can't be caught in the middle of Seoul with a crying girl, who knows what kind of story the media would build on it.  
I can already see the titles. Last time I had to sue three different newspapers and two televisions, when they hinted I had gotten a girl pregnant. Come on, am I that stupid? Just because I'm "The Korean Casanova" as they label me, it doesn't mean I don't pay attention. Trust me, I do, the last thing I want is my grandfather step in and mess with my life before the time is due.  
I still don't understand why I felt the need to comfort Ga Eul yang, it's not that I know her so well. Maybe it's because she's linked with Geum Jan Di, and although I would never mess with her (I don't even like her that way), that commoner is one of the few women I respect, along with Seo Hyun noona and Jun Hee noona.  
It must be that.  
But what I'm planning to do, is not only comfort Ga Eul yang, I want her to have her revenge.  
I don't think she would ever consider something like that, good girls never do.  
But that Gong Su Pyo messed with the wrong girl. Ga Eul yang is our friend and that is equivalent to messing with us, the F4.  
Very bad move.  
Now, I'm not Jun Pyo, I won't beat the guy to death, even if some punches would be good for my mood after this horrible day.  
I'm more for subtlety. For humiliation. Being a player myself, I perfectly know how to hurt one of them... and I must admit that Ga Eul yang is perfect for our act now.  
She should wear make up more often and curl her hair, she's really pretty now. I bet she never wore something like the dress I bought her, it's not her style. Can you imagine that country bumpkin with a backless dress? Well, neither could I. But even if she's not a model, she's just perfect for the night. It's that delicate mix between innocence and boldness, something that can make any man go crazy. Well, aside me of course, she's absolutely not my type. I don't mess with nice girls, and I surely doesn't want to be on the worst end of Geum Jan Di's boots.  
Walking on the streets with her is fun, the crowd open around us like we're some kind of boat in a sea of people.  
Ga Eul yang has no idea of what is going to happen, I didn't bother to tell her mainly because I know she would have objected and I didn't want another meaningless argument. She's going to have her revenge and I'm going to relieve my anger on that boy. Double win.

There he is. I clench my fists, surprised by the metallic taste I feel in my mouth. I really want to punch him and see his blood. Patience Yi Jeong, the look in his eyes at the end of your little performance will be much more better. Patience.  
I smile to Ga Eul yang, who stiffened at my side when she saw him and I leave her there, hoping she won't turn and go away as soon as I leave her hand. Her hand was warm and slim and I enjoyed holding it. I kind of miss it when I walk away from her. I know why, of course: she's really pretty tonight and her wide, innocent eyes are a temptation few men can resist. But I'm not here to seduce her, I'm here to avenge her.  
My mere presence is enough to attract all the attention I want and when I walk to that Su Pyo guy, I know all the eyes are on me.  
The woman he was with is no exception of course, my smile is enough to make her want to follow me. And I had no doubt about that, she's exactly the kind of woman I'm used to.  
When I reach the other side of the club to start my performance, I add my personal touch, something that will make that player regret he ever made Ga Eul yang suffer. Tonight I'll steal both his women and he will be publicy laughed at.  
"There is someone here who has taken away my heart." I tell the squealing crowd with my best smile. "I'll play my heart for her."

I like playing the saxophone, almost as much as I like doing pottery, even if for different reasons. While pottery makes me feel free, playing makes me listen to my heart, something I do very rarely. When I close my eyes and play, the whole world disappears and there's only me and the music. I think this is what Ji Hoo is feeling too when he plays the violin and I can see why he's so addicted to it. Listening to yourself can be mesmerizing, when you're alone with yourself in the music world you never want to stop.  
This is also why I don't play often. I can't afford to be trapped in that illusionary world, knowing that the real one is out there, ready to grab me with its claws.  
But tonight I'll do it. For Ga Eul yang.  
That realisation almost makes me stop playing but I recover and keep on. I can feel my heart beating, I can feel the blood rushing through my veins and nobody is there in that club, except me. And her.  
I see her, at the other side of the room, and she's so far from me I feel I will never be able to close that gap. She's on her side of the world and I'm on mine. But tonight the music is connecting us, in the music I can feel our hearts beating together, I can sense her near me, her eyes in mine.  
I'm really playing my heart for her and I don't know why. I just know she's looking at me and I'm looking at her and all I want is to take her hand in mine, go away and never stop walking.

And it's over. The music fades, its last notes still playing in my ears and the club is full again, and Ga Eul is forever out of my reach. She doesn't deserve someone like me. She doesn't deserve the heartache. I swallow and smile to the crowd and take that first step that definitely break the spell. There's still something I need to do.  
I ignore the woman I just stole from Su Pyo and walk back to Ga Eul yang. The look in her eyes is almost scared, like she doesn't know what to do now that that jerk approached her again. And when I ask her if she knows him and she hesitates, I understand that it's because she's asking herself if she really wants to have her revenge. If it's worth it.  
Yes, it is Ga Eul yang. It's worth it because I played my heart for you, because I still feel your hand in mine, because you have to smile and walk away with your back straight and your head high.  
I see her eyes flare up when I slightly shake my head and she chooses which path to take. She answers she doesn't know him.  
"...Please stop making me suffer and come to me." that's all I recall to have said. I know the sentence was longer but those last words echo in my ears and don't fade.  
_Come to me. Come to me Ga Eul yang. Come to me._

Don't come to me.  
Come to me.  
Don't come to me.  
Come to me.  
My mind keeps chanting these words, black and white, and a whole world of possibilities rushes before my eyes.  
_Don't come to me._ I walk away, leaving her behind when we exit the club.  
_Come to me._ I turn to her and walk back.  
_Don't come to me._ My mind is crying out loud now, when I tie my scarf on her neck, when her eyes look at me, so confused.  
_Come to me._ Hold my arm and walk away with me, till we reach the end of the world, till nobody can stop us.  
_But don't come to me._ Because I'm not the right one for you. Because it's just an act and you have to understand it and remember what I am.

And as I walk through Seoul streets with Ga Eul yang at my side, I realise I can still hear the music I played for her, I can still feel my heart beating and I understand I have to avoid this girl from now on, for her sake and mine.  
I never thought this could be possible and for the first time in three years I feel a twinge of fear.

Because she has the power to destroy me.  
Ga Eul yang, the commoner, the country bumpkin.  
_She, the one who can awake the music in me._


End file.
